This invention relates to a process for effecting the conversion of olefins to distillate range hydrocarbons and more particularly to improvements in the zeolite catalytic conversion of olefins to produce C.sub.10 + hydrocarbons.
With the advent of fossil fuel shortages and the accelerated demand for petroleum derived products, there has been an ever increasing demand for synthetic means of providing hydrocarbons, useful as fuel components.
Recently, much effort has been devoted to the synthetic conversion of alcohols, such as methanol, to gasoline range hydrocarbons. One means which has proven successful involves the use of zeolites as catalysts for such conversion reactions. Among these processes are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,928,483, 4,138,442, 4,013,732, 4,138,440, 3,979,472, and 4,035,430. Others include U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,698 which discloses employing an improved zeolite catalyst in a rare-earth matrix in the conversion process. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,576 discloses a method wherein alcohols are converted to olefins in the presence of zeolite catalysts and subsequently wherein these olefins are converted to gasoline boiling range components in the presence of certain zeolites.
Concomitant with the shortage of fossil fuel and the rising costs of gasoline, utilization of low pour point distillates, i.e. diesel fuels and lubricating oils, has been ever increasing too. Accordingly, recent efforts have been given to the development of improved processes for the production and upgrading of diesel fuel and lube products. While definite advances have been made in the production and upgrading of these type products, further processes are obviously welcome.